A vehicle transportation system may include routes over which vehicles travel. These routes may cross routes of other transportation systems, such as road or highway systems over which automobile traffic may pass. Further, different routes (and/or portions of routes forming sub-routes of a given route) may cross each other or be linked to allow for crossings. Wayside units may be disposed alongside routes to monitor routes for potential occupancy of the routes, to provide information and/or commands to vehicles in conjunction with vehicle control systems (e.g., Positive Train Control or PTC systems), operate highway crossings, or the like. For example, to warn automobiles and/or pedestrians, crossing gates may be provided at locations where rail tracks intersect roads, with the crossing gates configured to warn motorists and inhibit automobiles from crossing the tracks while a rail vehicle is traveling on the tracks at or near the crossing.
To ensure proper setup and/or continued operation, as well to trouble-shoot or analyze a unit or units that have functioned improperly, wayside units may need to be tested. As a wayside unit may generally be configured to communicate with a vehicle system, performing a test of the wayside unit may require use of a vehicle to utilize the onboard systems of the vehicle, and may require use of onboard software, an external time sync server, a radio router, and a radio, for example. Such testing may be inconvenient, expensive, and/or time consuming, and may occupy valuable route and/or vehicle resources during testing.